Chapter 5: Hazumu's Heart
HAZUMU'S HEART CHAPTER 5 OF THE MANGA ( Anime Cross-reference---Most of this chapter concerning the shipping of Hazumu and Yasuna is not shown in the anime version. ) Previously Bringing Hazumu back of life as a girl was the easy part. But it is becoming increasingly clear to Hazumu that it is necessary that she transition her mind, heart, and soul to that of a mature teenage girl. Easier said than done. One of life's principals is already at the back of her mind, and given that Hazumu is somewhat indecisive, makes this concept all the more difficult to process. The principal in question ? To whom should Hazumu offer strong friendship, and maybe even light romance to ? Who may be allowed to offer to her warm companionship and love ? Chapter Overview The newness of a former male student becoming a female student is beginning to die down at school. Hazumu is able to, more or less, take the interpersonal encounters at school in stride. But at home is another matter, as her parents are still acting daffy over female Hazumu. As time goes by, deeper issues are making themselves manifest in Hazumu's heart; like how to react when another girl tries to kiss her in the flower garden on the school's roof ? And, really, should she be shipping with a boy or a girl anyway ? If so, which gender ? Profound things for a teenage girl to ponder, don't you think ? This Chapter's Story During her track and field practice one afternoon, Tomari, dressed in a polo shirt and a baruma, stops to get a drink of water from the outdoor basin. After refreshing herself, she stares off into the sky, and becomes lost in thought, as she often does . . . . . . . . Nearby, Hazumu, in the center of a group of girls, is recounting the chivalrous knightly deeds done by Tomari as she slayed the 'fire-breathing dragon' news reporters. Overheard by Tomari, she walks over to the little group of girls and states that it 'didn't necessarily happen that way' ! Ayuki joins the group with a tasty tidbit of gossip---Tomari has received a love letter from another girl ! A couple of the girls are enthralled, and embrace Tomari, telling her that if she were only a boy, they would instantly marry her ! Tomari is dumbfounded ! Asuta now comes by to supposedly walk Hazumu home. But then a wild soccer ball from the nearby game smacks Asuta in the face, and he is down for the count ! At the Osaragi home, mom and dad greet Hazumu, Ayuki, and red-faced Asuta. Hazumu is pressed into service to model several more outfits that mom has bought for her, and that dad wants to photograph. Ayuki and Asuta are also conscripted to be the audience for the impromptu fashion show. But when Hazumu models a cute/sexy Gothic/Lolita outfit ( complete with a Lolita 'feminine napkin' style hairband ), dad swoons over her, and mom must immediately administer needed correction and punishment. Hazumu sits on the floor, and falls into a melancholy, bemoaning that she has had her body changed, but what about the needed change in her heart and soul ? Ayuki tactfully asks her if she is still in love with a girl. Hazumu, with a mournful sigh, says that she just does not know. Next day at school lunchtime, Hazumu, Tomari, and Ayuki are eating together. However, Hazumu is still in a funk and quandary about her heart's desire. Tomari says just to give it time. Later, Hazumu is at her very favorite place at school, the flower garden. She talks to the flowers about Tomari, and about herself. A soft, peaceful voice startles Hazumu---it is Yasuna ! She remarks on the beauty of the place, and asks if she can have a few flowers and plants for herself. Sure ! Yasuna remarks that she can see the flower garden from the window of the music room, and how green and lovely it looks. She tells Hazumu that Hazumu has the power to make the world more beautiful. Hazumu tells Yasuna that she can sometimes hear her practicing her flute when she is in the garden. Yasuna now deftly approaches Hazumu, placing her hand on Hazumu's upper arm, and as Hazumu is gently backed into a chain-link fence, she draws in close to Hazumu's face for a kiss ( this would be Hazumu's important First Kiss as a girl ). However, the divinely romantic mood is broken with Asuta's voice calling for Hazumu. Yasuna backs away just in time to see Asuta approach Hazumu, she grabs his arm, and is lead away. A scornful, but sad expression crosses Yasuna's face. A single tear wets her face as she watches the departing couple with a frustrated heart. Asuta escorts Hazumu to the afternoon classroom, and as she sits down, a blank, pale expression floods her face as a sudden vertigo consumes her heart. Apparently, conflict still holds sway over her heart. Tomari picks up on that, and states that if she is not feeling well, to go home early. Hazumu responds that she is okay. The teacher begins the English language class in her usual drama soaked style. Hazumu's attention, however, is fixed first on baleful Yasuna sitting at her desk, and then to a concerned Tomari also sitting at her desk. Hazumu ponders if she can ever begin again to find love. The teacher stumbles and falls to the floor, as the Alien Being and Jan Puu, invisibly levitating just outside the window, look on in amusement. Chapter Lookback and Commentary Manga Fan's Comments on This Chapter---''' '''Bonnettbaby / 3 years ago / 3 likes That black haired girl Yasuna is becoming a real predator right now. Sheep in Wolf's Clothing / 9 months ago Yasuna is not giving up so easily, is she ? That first kiss must be really important to her ! Category:Chapters